pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
The RNA primase lays down the RNA primer. ^ OH MY GODDDDDDD LOOOOOOOOOOOOL YEAH!!!! also his new game cover, random circle MACCA STARING AT A CIRCLE wh YEAH!!!!! totes babe!!! <3 serenade, wh LOL I knew you would love to hear that <33333 blushie emoticons, EDGE OF THE CENTURY wh GODDDD I SAW THAT!!!!! LIKE k what she was doing is like worse though so W-H-A-T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:13, October 28, 2014 (UTC) My user page header? wh YOU MEAN NATER PETATER LOL YEAH!!!!! BEST CARTOON COMIC i mean fantoon comic or WHATEVS EVER!!!!! cartoon comic memes wh YAAAAAAAS <3 wh GOD YEAH!!!! LIKE SERIOUSLY KFGhee wh OH MY GOD!!! OKAY SO LIKE WHEN I WENT ON THIS MORNING I THOUGHT MY EYES WERE SNORTING AND THEN I WENT INTO THE CHAT AND ZY HAD WRITTEN "No your computer isn't snorting, I made it lavender because Kestrel" I guess because Kestrel's a witch and halloween ALSO SPYRO "WHY IS EVERYTHING PINK?" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:19, October 28, 2014 (UTC) YOU KNOW YA LOVE IT! wait wh YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD WHAT LOL FREAKING PING!!! b'm'p GOD!!! YES YOU WERE KFGhee LOL just "yes" YEAH RRRRRANDOMLY I like how he knew I was gonna question the pink thing before I even had time to think about saying anything GODDD!!!!!!!! LOOOOOL THE TM ON THAT COMPLETES THE MEAL BECAUSE LIKE SPYRO'S HEADCANONS THOUGH!!! kfg's random trivia, Zy's Random Obsessions™ wait wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) PING!!!!!!!!! Dot ping .jpg j'pg wh GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UPSILON'S FACE PASTED ON THE WALK CYCLE WITH THE MIDI LOOP THING PLAYING GOD!!!! he jus t nu ;) wh YEAH EXACTLY!!!! LOOOOL dr. lee thompson was hit by a flowe pot, YEAH ABBE ;) GOD!!! of course, as Zy would say ;) wh LOL WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!! wmv WUHMIV LOL YEAH I KNEW U WULD IN JOY ;))))) OH MY GOD!!! "JSUT" LOL I guess I should say... i jsut knew ;) GOD!!!!! GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL sorrythatwasrude lolk WORLD STAR WH I LIKE HOW YOU WROTE THAT IN THE EDIT SUMMARY TOO LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD IT SOMETIMES TAKES FOREVER TO LOAD YOUR TALK PAGE LIKE STRGG strigg ping wh LOL WHAT DOES 9 EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH THAT PROJECT BABE is it because zy's walk cycle, IT'S TOTES YUM™ GOD!!!! TOUGH COOKIE TO CRUMBLE. OH MY GOD YEAH EXACTLY!!! LIKE K shut up is more rude then me saying flowe pot because I wasn't doing it to be rude we make fun of our own typos for heaven's sake wh ALSO "FLOWE" THAT MAKES ME THINK OF AKARO IAORKOA NO BEAUTIFUL STAR OR WHATEVER [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:55, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH JUST Wikia Being Impeccable As Always™ GOD WERE YOU THERE OR SOMETHANG he was like "jsut 4 u abbe ;)" JSUT!!!!!!! I never really noticed he always wrote jsut until you pointed it out LOL WHAT THAT MAKES SENSE kik wh GOD YEAH!!! EXACTLY!!!!! YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID IT BETTER LIKE MY GOD does she even have a sense of humour or, OH YEAH homestuck XD godzilla's thunder thighs XD wait wh LOL YEAH THAT I COULDN'T REMEMBER IT JUST THAT IT STARTED WITH "AKO" GOD!!! YEAH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:09, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT IS WORLD STAR EVEN FROM ANYWAY YEAH!!! FREAKING JSUT!!! jsut.ping wh YEAH IT IS (orignal) tag but no (original) tag GOD YEAH BAZICLI the derp things she sends in chat, LOOOL OH MY GOD OKAY ONE TIME IN CHAT SHE WAS LIKE //link// "Godzilla you really need to watch your thunder thighs XD" LIKE W-H-A-T GOD!!! LOL nova, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH WHAT THE HECK THAT SOUNDS KIND OF SNORT like that snort fighting show oh GODDDDD YEAH BAZICLI I remember Spyro used to be okay but lately??? SNORT. also, browsing fybsfc YEAH I'M NOT EVEN JOKING LOL FREAKING THUNDER THIGHS!!!! glutsnthis wh GOD WH weave potion [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:24, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WHAT like the tournament snort where it's like boxing but it's not it's like STAGED FIGHTING wh OH MY GOD THE BOOBY!!!! random cleavage™ OH MY GODDDDD FREAKING BIS!!!!! I have a gift for you guys XD! //turns on camera and creepily listens to us// lol k............o_o ALSO THE SHANASTY STRGG!!! sunny's gg outfit' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I THINK SO GODDDDDDD it always makes me think of the chrsitmas party, wait wh GODDDD okay I don't know you've probably noticed it too but like bis is jsut... well let's jsut say an eleven-year-old makes more sense then he does most of the time OH MY GOD YEAH!!! like everyone is around the TWEEN-teen ages while he's like 19 or 20 like wh HHHHHHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD I REMEMBER BEING AT SOME WEIRD CHRISTMAS PARTY SNORT THING ONCE AND ON THE TV IT WAS RANDOMLY PLAYING WWE OOOHHH MY GODDDD LOL "OR NAAAAAAAH!/" the slash completes the meal, OKAY THANK YOU #SIG-D2! XD GODDDDDDDDD YEAH LIKE THE FREAKING SHADYNASTY JUST N-O DOESN'T HE GET THAT WE HATE THAT ANYWAY LIKE W-H-A-T OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! LOL FREAKING MEGAELSA!!!! do you have any clue how old spyro is [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:47, October 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW YEAH BAZICLI LIKE LOL K right up there with' HAIDEN-3PO LOL WHAAAT DID HE SAY THAT TOO?? war1111!!!1 XD YEAH MAYBE HE HASN'T BUT LIKE I THOUGHT HE KNEW ANYWAY BECAUSE HE WOULD SAY THINGS LIKE "no shanasty" SO LIKE K Yeah that's what I thought... snegon [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:48, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!! LO' GOD WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN I bet it's a gun or tank reference XD YEAH OH MY GOD!!! LIKE W-H-A-T WAR IS NOT MAGNIFICENT IT'S LIKE THE FREAKING OPPOSITE!!! LIKE OH MY GODDDDDDDDD LIKE OKAY I GET YOU FIGHT IN THE WAR OR WHATEVER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GOOD LIKE IT SHOULDN'T EVEN FREAKING EXIST UGGHHHH "shut up" SEE THAT'S WHAT DESERVES A SHUT UP GOD LIKE YEAH SERIOUSLY UGH THEY'RE ALL GETTING SO ANNOYING [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:19, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GODD!!!! haiden and rose-sama wh YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE RIGHT THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE MOST PEOPLE WHO DO FIGHT IN THE WAR AREN'T LIKE "OH THIS IS MAGNIFICENT!?1?!?!?" the picture of him with the gun? just posing wh or else he's just MESSED-UP HHHH GODDDDD OBVIOUSLY TYPOS ARE WHAT YOU SHOULD SCREAM SHUT-UP ABOUT GODDD THESE PEOPLE next time we invite people to a secret snort, we have to think over our selection [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:56, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD THE ROSE-SAMA FROM THAT MANGA OR WHATEVER gabe rose-sama Wait wh- YEAH EXACTLY!!! SO LIKE WHAT THE HELLLLL he's a fake, he's pretending to be a veteran but really he's just a creepy snort Wait wha GODDD YEAH UGHGHHHHHHH IT'S REALLY SAD ACTUALLY GOD!!!! you think a typo sounds funny? SHUT UP!!! YEAH Like we need to thank in long terms, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:04, October 28, 2014 (UTC) You mean the picture of the Rose-Sama from the anime? I don't recall you did OH GOD!!! tsundere couple, wait wh GODDDDD YEAHHHHH LIKE ANOTHER FREAKING 111 BAZICLI admin on sfcw k yeah probably... snoooooort GODD YEAH EXACTLY and........... 111 wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 12:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC) By the way I just realized 111 was the one to make us invite Bis What if they're actually like partners or something..................... idk [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH EXACTLY!!! I was actually pretty hesitant about inviting Bis to be honest SPEAKING OF BIS IN ENGLISH TODAY WE WERE DOING SOME SNORT BIOGRAPHY THING FOR WILLIAM GOLDING AND IT WAS ALL LIKE "He was in the navy and was assosiated with the sinking of the German battleship Bismarck." LIKE GODDDDDDDDDDD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:22, October 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE I just remember he sent you those snort screenshots and I was like "eeehhhhh do we even want to invite this guy?" *waves hands* wh- YEAH OH MY GOD we should probably just...not let him join streams or anything anymore ALSO FREAKING BIOLOGY. My teacher's all like "oh and because of genetic differences, there is a larger attraction between people from different cultures and backgrounds!!?????,??.)$)." I'm like my GOD!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAH BAZICLI. I guess we learn from our mistakes XD wh- YEAH that sounds like the safest idea...hopefully he won't snort as much on the main wiki or chat, at least for now... GOD YEAH!!!! You should just say that to Zy randomly wh ALSO NOW WE'RE WATCHING SOME EARTH VIDEO AND IT SAID "SERENADING" I CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:48, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GODDD YEAH I KIND OF FEEL THE SAME WAY LIKE I wish there was an easy way to just kick him out like STRGG like we didn't even really want to invite him to begin with so...UGHHH he just brings up too much drama, makes too many shadynasties and doesn't even make sense half the time HE DRAGS EVERYONE TO THE FISHY DIMENSION wh LOL ;))) GODD IT IS to top it off he even mentioned southeast asia like I-M-P-E-C-C-A-B-L-E [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:00, October 28, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAAAAH YOU MEAN LIKE WHEN HE'S SAYING SHANASTY AND STUFF OR JUST just leave period because STRGG LIKE THE LAST STREAM WHERE HE KEPT LEAVING AND REJOINING AND TWERKING wait wh yes biology is 100% impeccable especially today, ACTUALLY BIOLOGY IS PROBABLY MY FAVOURITE CLASS BECAUSE 1) it's impeccable 2) IT'S LIKE THE EASIEST CLASS I HAVE TBH tbh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:30, October 28, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL WELL I JUST LIKE IT BECAUSE IT'S EASY also the teacher is entertaining like I'm probably getting the highest mark in it BUT MIDI LOOP ADDS TO IT XD GODDDD REALLY SORRY D: he had to go to school and I didn't know you were gonna join so I just left I can rejoin if you want though, I don't really have anything better to do right now, I have like no important homework today... also in chat Bis joined and I was trying to get Zy to check PM but like the PM snorted and he PM'd me at the same time I PM'd him and then Bis was like "check PM XD I deciphered codes snort!!?!?" like GOD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:42, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH sorry for mah canadiana language XD wh I guess I probably have the highest grade in Biology right now out of my current classes this semester oh okay... have fun with that XD WORLD STAR™ GOD YEAH!!!!! "I'M IN WAR!!! IT'S MAGNIFICENT!!!!" ...k [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:49, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sorry I forget about that sometimes and other times I don't even know so OH! appies wh OH YOU'RE WATCHING BASEBALL? no I don't really know the teams playing right now but I can probably guess what one of them is XD GODDD WHAT IS THAT RMMMT TH TMM MM THING ANYWAY brb this is war XD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH okay then yeah snooort no I haven't even missed any school so far, except band like one morning or something snort WAIT WHAT I thought it would be like the city but idk if you want me to say it here so HATSUNE MIKU???? LOL REMEMBER WHEN BIS WAS LIKE "brb this is war XD" or somethang SWEETEA wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:58, October 28, 2014 (UTC) LOL WH GOD YEAH there's really no point in cutting class... the only times I ever cut was: 1) I was put in a class I didn't want and was going to switch and everyone in the class were guys which made me nervous AND it was woodwork which I hate 2) I ditched since they were trying to make me go to the shots thing and I never get shots but like I would have missed class anyway 3) I was kicked out of the Spanish class I couldn't take so I had to wait until I could switch my class (in which I waited at the career centre...) okay I don't even know why I listed those but whatever I'm rambling now,,,,, OH WAIT THE ACTUAL NAME??? then I guess it's...GIANTS wh LOL YEAH AND HIS ICON XD GOD I SAW THAT!!! actually to be honest though that rabbit is probably my favourite out of all of them XD the others are just oh, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:04, October 29, 2014 (UTC) GODDD YEAH LIKE WHAT THE HECK?? but I guess it's their choice if they want to get behind and fail XD wh WH DID I WRITE CENTRE LOL centre ;)))) well it is the main spelling in Canada so ;)))) centré wh OHHH LOL YEAH BABE ;))))))))))) GOD YEAH BAZICLI!!!!!!!!!! cow tail XD wh RANDOM DOG LEGS AS THE CALENDER PICTURE, wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:10, October 29, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH!!! in joy ya snort ;) wh jsut YEAH CENTRE'S WHERE IT'S AT BABE!!!!! wh SWEETEA THE HAIRDRESSER GOD!!! MY DAY CALENDER TODAY? a dog's legs, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:21, October 29, 2014 (UTC) GODDD SPRECHOR OR WHATEVER metre Metres "Stubby" Prour wh LOL SWEACETEA GOD!!! YEAH JUST THE LEGS!!! THIS DAY CALENDER IS IMPECCABLLLLLE LOL "THIS LASS" //male dog// wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ONLINE GAME ADDICTS WHAT LOL speedy' GODD!!! THE FREAKING SANDY SNORT PICTURE also® So like I was REDUXING Spark and randomly searched up Chinese dragons. On Wikipedia? There's ACTUALLY a section titled "Number nine" and it's like THE NUMBER NINE IS A SPECIAL NUMBER IN CHINA AND DRAGONS ARE OFTEN ASSOCIATED WITH IT Then I was like "let me guess, Zy's Chinese Zodiac is the dragon" IT IS i [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:08, October 29, 2014 (UTC) LOL OKAY I AM NOT EVEN JOKING LEGITtm YOU CAN SEARCH IT YOURSELF IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME IT'S TRUE LIKE WHAT ARE THE ODDSSSSSSSSSS this isn't just coincidence, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SERIOUSLY I LEGITIMATELY CANNOT LIKE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. today has been very impeccable™ LOL THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS USING MY iSNORT AND WAS TOO LAZY TO GO ON MY LAPTOP SNORT 9 is destined, wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:07, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OH NO LOL just me being lazy™ but I'm on my LABPOT now since I'm uploading snorts I'm probably gonna go to bed early tonight though since I've been really tired the past couple days... GOD!!! they're basically all compatible except for like one and I'm not the snort one or something so although one some placemat at this one chinese restaurant it had the zodiac and for mine it had dragon on compatible like OH! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Especially when you wake up at 5 am XD GODDD YEAH BAZICLI LEGDM NEXYT LOL IS GREEK SYMBOLS EVEN A THING sigma and theta XD 143 XD WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOHHHHHH okay yeah you're right babe XD Wait Taurus is the Minotaur? I thought that was Sagitarius or something, and Taurus was just a bull EEEEEEHHHH *WAVES HANDS* GOD!!!!!!! metaphor babe ;) wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:33, October 29, 2014 (UTC) YEAH BAZICLI JUST close enough BALANCE wh Yeah ;))) also all the names are like greek and snorts so ;)))))) GOD!!!!! 111 Paradoxes™ ALSO WE'RE THE SAME PERSON ;))))))))))) ALSO™ KFG UPLOADED A COLOURED VERSION OF YEIN OR WHATEVER I CANNN''TTT THE FREAKING WEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:42, October 29, 2014 (UTC) LOL W-H-A-T GOD!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THE CLEAVAGE UNTIL YOU POINTED IT OUT!!! LOVELY. COMEPLETES THE MEAL™ wh I DON'T EVEN THINK THE OTHER PICTURE HAD CLEAVAGE GODDD YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT BUT SOMETHING ABOUT THE WEAVE MAKES ME LAUGH LIKE WHAAAAAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:14, October 29, 2014 (UTC) GODDD!!! wait seismo has cleavage? wh GOD LUNEA well I guess in your defense Spyro was the one to put it there so ONE PIXEL CLEAVAGE wh river with cleavage XD IF SHE DOES THAT THEN i'm out w GODDD YEAH I THINK IT IS LIKE WRAPPED AROUND THE SCALP!!!! LOOOOL GODDD REALLY??? THAT'S GRAND. buy it wh DOES WILLOW SMITH ACTUALLY HAVE A WEAVE LIKE THAT OR- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:19, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OH I guess kind of but she's nothing compared to like YEIN so it's fine babe XD they're not like that sexualized or anything XD GOD YEAH!!!!!!!! LIKE ROUGE HHHHH LOL WH river-sue w GODDD YEAH!!! ALSO THE POSE?? THE FACE EXPRESSION?? THE CLOTHES???? THE RANDOM BOOBS WAIT WH OH GODDDD!!!!!!!!!!! LOOOL THAT SOUNDS FANTASTO. I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH I don't think you would make overly booby and snort characters though ROUGE IS JUST...STRGGGGGGG!!!!!!! YEAH SERIOUSLY THANK YOUUUU UGHHHH she's just annoying and snort now ://////// YEAH!!!! LOL YEAH AND THE KNIFE!!!! GODDDDD "bae-stabber" oh so she stabs River now? boo-hoo. w [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 12:54, October 29, 2014 (UTC) YEAH ME NEITHER, BECAUSE LIKE HHHHHHH GODDDDD WHAT IS THAT EVEN FROM AGAIN ANYWAY GOD!!!!!!!! i got a boy, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:23, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOHHH okay then Yeah bazicli tvbh I don't really ship Usiliver anymore ;;-;; but that doesn't mean you shouldn't LOL yes i do Its tru vry tru, wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:35, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...sorry :| Just River's a mary sue and whiny and STRGGGG she jsut gets on my berves now BEERVES k If KFGhee didn't frEAKING SNORT YEAH BABE!!!!!!!!)$)(7$7458&&@@ 9999999999999999 w [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:48, October 29, 2014 (UTC)